Evelyn Weatherfield
---- Evelyn Weatherfield (エヴリン・ウェザーフィールド, Evurin U~ezāfīrudo) is a well-known entertainer who travels to the world to give children and adults alike a smile and hope. She is apart of the Weatherfield family but only has contact with her little sister due to leaving the household in a rough spot. She uses Wind-Make, Cloud Magic, Weather Magic and Card Magic. Evelyn also knows some Requip Magic to help with travelling. Evelyn goes by the stage name, Madam Eva. Evelyn was born into the Weatherfield family, a rather wealthy family known for their Cloud and Weather Magic abilities. Despite being born and raised into such a wealthy family, Evelyn left the family quite quickly to follow her own dreams instead of appealing to the plans of her parents. In doing so, she left her little sister and little brother alone to deal with her parents. Evelyn spent most of her time in a circus known as, The Spotlight Troupe. She trained all she could to become a great entertainer but mainly became proficient in using Card Magic and Wind-Make to create fun and amusing tricks. Evelyn spent hours and hours trying her best at improving till eventually she felt she could learn no more from the circus folks and decided to travel all around Earthland as an entertainer. During these travels, she learned Requip to make life easier as well as constantly working on her own magic for tricks but also for defence as she quickly realised how dangerous the world could be. Her plan was to bring smiles and hope to all she came across and did this by doing magic shows all across the lands. She adopted the show name, Madam Eva, and left no place short of her magic tricks. She did come across her sister later on and attempted to say sorry to her but Strix told her never to return and as such has not went back to the Memo Isle where Strix is based as a mage. Evelyn hasn't seen or heard anything from her family since her leave. Appearance TBA Personality and Traits Evelyn is a kind and gentle woman. She trusts one and all with all her heart which is both a gift and a curse. Most will see her as a laugh and something to mock but these people miss the seriousness of Evelyn. Despite her looks and the fun she conveys during ehr shows Evelyn is deadly serious when it comes to her magic and to other people. She puts other people before her, giving the poor money and the homeless a home before thinking about the inn she will stay at. She loves people and treats each person like a friend. This is why, when people are a foe or cross the line, Evelyn feels the need to show people what is right and what si wrong. Unlike most mages, she does not use her magic with force to prove these people wrong but has a knack of doing fortunes and tarot readings. She shows these people where there life will go and so far her readings have seen to be true. Evelyn tells fortunes to others in a way to cheer others up. Her serious demener is also something people see during combat. Evelyn is not one to mock but rather compliment and tell people where to imrpove during a battle, much like a tutor. It is something that usually does annoy mages espically talented ones. Though it is rare, she has been seen dealing with Dark Mages with a swift wave of her magic. This rare occasion comes with saving people, espically young children or those who are poor/homeless. As anyone will say, it isn't this serious face and reads that attract people to Evelyn. It is, instead, her crazy, happy smile that seems to always be on place of her. When Evelyn was younger she was shy and scared to do anything but as she has grown she has became quite the oppisite. Many people have seen the wild and crazy side of Evelyn on stage and outside. Fans have spotted her in rather tacky clothes as she dances and sings with people. This outgoing and fun personality brings a smile to all and it's this enegry that she attmepts to bring on every show that she does. Evelyn will happily go to the aid of someone and then bring them straight to a smile with her goofing off and it works rather well. This kind of personality mixed with her skills in magic is what makes her so famous as an entertainer as she brings laughter to children and adults, young adults to elders. It is also these traits that Evelyn loves about herself. She doesn't boost but she is happy to have the power to make someone smile while being herself. Sometimes her crazy acts can cause some to stare and wonder, what exactly is she up to? Unlike most people, Evelyn hsn't really matured and despite acting like a mother to people younger than her, she can be rather immature when it matters most. As an entertainer, this doesn't really effect Evelyn much, her job is to be crazy and to entertain people. Immaturaity does entertain a select few. In adult situations like buying food in a store, or parhaps enjoying a night at the bar, she can be disturbing and with her oyung looks, most mistake her as a rousy teenager. This trait could be linked to the fact she never had a childhood and despite being told how to be polite, she never really got taught how to grow up. All this was taught by circus performers and people can only guess what manners are taught there. Most performers being known to be rousy, it does suit Evelyn and her occupation. History Magic Cloud Magic Cloud Magic (雲魔法, Kumo Mahō) is a Caster Magic that is used to create clouds and aid the power in Weather Magic. Without one the other is quite useless, however, Cloud magic does have it's own use other than controlling the sky's clouds. Weather Magic Weather Magic (天候魔法, Tenkō Mahō) is a Caster Magic which allows the user to control the weather inside clouds. As such it is a Child Magic of Cloud Magic. Wind-Make Wind-Make (風の造形魔法 (ウインドメイク), Uindo Meiku) is a Molding Magic of the element of Air. Card Magic Card Magic (カードマジック, Kādo Majikku) is a Holder Magic that allows the user to use different cards to do different events, for example, throw a card down that will cause Lightning Magic to attack someone or simply used as magic tricks or tarot readings. Evelyn uses this power for mainly her performances with the help of her Wind-Make. Requip Requip (換装, Kansō) is a Caster Magic that allows a user to equip armor, weapons and outfits with ease. Abilities Relationships Strix= Strix Weatherfield (ストライク・ウェザーフィールド, Sutoraikux U~ezāfīrudo) is the younger sister of Evelyn and the second youngest sibling in the Weatherfield family. Strix was really young when Evelyn left the household and as such doesn't remember any of it. She has, however, heard many twisted versoins off her parents of hwo ungreatful she was and the famiyl seemed to force her ot hate Evelyn. Strix did nto grow her hate because of this. When Evelyn left the household, Strix was the only female left. Her mother was determined she would become a strong-willed indivual and that she would marry to a rich and famous boy when she was older. This means her husband was already chosen before she reached the age of five. Strix never caught a day of rest and since she was adopted she never got treated right, there was also a sense of hostility with her parents. She blamed this on Evelyn believing tha if the two of them were in the household then they coul share the burden. Of course, when the two met Stix shared these feelings and Evelyn saw what she had done to her sister. She did feel guility but she had no idea how to heal wounds that were scarred on her for over nine years. Evelyn left a Communcation Lacrima and left as soon as she could, feeling lost and annoyance at her arrogrance of her sister and brothers feelings. If ti wasn't for Strix, hwoever, Evelyn would not of tried to find out about her family. She had spent this time forgetting ehr family that she forgot that they too had goals and dreams. Strix's encounter made Evelyn try to learn about her family once more and find out how everyone is doing as they grown up from ebing babies to teenagers. |-| Diath= Diath Weatherfield (TBA・ウェザーフィールド, TBA U~ezāfīrudo) is the younger brother of Evelyn and the second eldest sibling in the Weatherfield family. Diath is the weakest magic user in the family, able to only use Weather Magic. He could not learn hwo to control the clouds so he decided he would be fine without it. This causes for danger as controlling Weather Magic without knowing Cloud Magic makes things a lot harder. Due to this lost in magicial skills, the family quickly lost intrest in him. This is why they added heat to Strix. Coming Soon... (Kazuna) |-| Paultin= Paultin Weatherfield (TBA・ウェザーフィールド, TBA U~ezāfīrudo) is the youngest sibling in the Weatherfield family and therefore is the younger brother to Evelyn. Unlike the rest of his siblings, Paultin got the best out of his family. He was always known as the baby and like most Weatherfields he learnt Weather and Cloud Magic. Not only this, he learnt Ice Magic and managed to deciate himself to magic so much that his parents decided to take him to a magic school. He was the first and only child to go to a magic school since the Weatherfields' pride themselves in knowing magic by themselves. Due to Strix and Diath being thrown to the side, they grew jealous of him quite quickly. Evelyn, however, did not know of this child even existing. When she left, he was still in the womb and as such he also has no memory of Evelyn. He has watched a show of Evelyn's before, having no idea that he was related. He isn't exactly a fan, thinking it was more of a one-time thing for him. (Tomo) |-| Duncann= Duncan Livercoffee (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Evelyn's fiancé who works part-time as a mage in... Duncan is known for his larger array in power and his kind heart and it is this that set Evelyn's heart aflutter. Coming Soon... |-| Trivia * Evelyn Weatherfield is based on Nozomi Tojo from the anime series Love Life. * Evelyn has the largest amount of magic known compared to all of the author's characters. ** Each magic has a reason; Weather and Cloud magic is to do with her family, Requip is to help with travelling and allow her to have protection, Card magic is used for her tricks while Wind-Make is used for her tricks and for the offence. Wind-Make, however, would be her primary magic if she had to choose one. * Evelyn was the spark for the Weatherfield Family, growing the family from only one mage to four siblings and parents. ** The author didn't plan for the parents to seem evil but instead wanted to make it seem that they were simply too early for raising children. * The name Evelyn came from a DnD show called Dice Camera Action which the author loves. ** Despite this the only traits the two characters share is there ability to use magic and the want to protect people. * The author feels like Evelyn's ablitiy to make all smile is just like her younger sister who puts a smile on their face. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Entertainer Category:Circus Category:Performer Category:Spotlight Troupe Category:Weatherfield Category:Wind-Make User Category:Card Magic User Category:Requip User Category:Cloud Magic User Category:Weather Magic User Category:Adult Category:Young Adult